U.S. Pat. No. 7,030,579, shows a system for use with a rotatable turret that is mounted on a vehicle. The turret is generally separate from the vehicle frame and generally rotates in the vehicle frame. The system is generally operated by an operator. The operator can rotate the turret relative to the position of the vehicle body. The operator may operate a user interface to effect the desired rotation of the turret.
A power supply can be mounted on the turret. A motor unit is coupled to the underside of the turret. The power supply is generally mounted on the vehicle frame and supplies electrical power to the motor through a controller. As such, the system is generally implemented as a retrofit kit to provide a manually rotated turret with a motorized turret rotating system. The manual and motorized aspects of the turret rotating system are provided using separate components. Improved battery powered motor units for moving a turret are needed.